<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fluffember 2020 Dreamdragon Drabbles (Mixed AUs) by JadeDragon18</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27329428">Fluffember 2020 Dreamdragon Drabbles (Mixed AUs)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeDragon18/pseuds/JadeDragon18'>JadeDragon18</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Stable</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Gen, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:00:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>19,856</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27329428</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeDragon18/pseuds/JadeDragon18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lots of warm comforting fluff and soft sad angsty fluff all involving Az and her friends and lovers. Involves a mixture of standard, dark rider au and the RLK rebirth au set in Centeris2's world.</p><p>(Please note Az dating Ydris and Scott is only part of the RLK Rebirth AU and takes place several years into it.)</p><p>Chapters are out of order and based on prompt list. Contains spoilers for future Dreamdragon fics.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Hugs (Az and Eversong RLK Rebirth)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ydris felt his coat tugged backwards suddenly and looked behind to see the huge irish cob holding it in his teeth. “Excuse me?” he raised a brow at the horse who snorted back at him, giving him another tug and actually making him slightly spin around. “I take it you want something?” he tilted his head, looking over the seemingly agitated stallion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eversong pawed at the ground and gestured with his head at the entrance to the bangalow. Ydris only gave him another confused stare before the cob tried to move to the entrance and press his head against the door. “You… want in?” He smiled a bit at how the stallion’s head bobbed up and down excitedly, long mane flying back and forth. “Ah, well I could make you a miniature horse… how about that?” he smirked, hand raised before stopping as Eversong shook his head again. “What, you want me to turn you into something else?” An affirmative snort meant he was on the right track.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm… well, I suppose you’re wanting to be with your dear flame aren’t you? So unless you want something more pint-sized you’re probably looking for a more fitting form.” Another bob of the head before Eversong stepped forward to poke his nose against Ydris’ chest. “Human?” he questioned, getting a far more enthusiastic response that made his lips curl into a wide grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, well I can certainly do that! Now, hold still...” Eversong shut his eyes, not accustomed to the pandorian’s magic and let Ydris do his work. He felt his body change, not painfully but it was unlike anything he had ever experienced. Before too long the newly made human wobbled on his two legs before falling to the grass. Ydris held out a hand, lifting Eversong up onto his still weak knees.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I took the liberty of making sure you had clothes, I don’t think anyone wants the image of your body burned into their minds.” Eversong snorted, managing to copy the grin spread across the magician’s face and nodded. He let Ydris lead him inside, his new form earning him a collection of shocked reactions and questions he couldn’t answer. Thankfully Ydris shushed them and led the transformed Eversong back to Az’s room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At the sound of the door creaking open Azalea slowly opened her eyes. Her heart skipped a beat as she took in the two figures in the doorway. Surprise and shock was quickly washed away as her connection confirmed it was indeed Eversong standing before her. Az moved to get up, making it to a sitting position before her soulmate stumbled forward to hug her. He fell to his knees, still unaccustomed to the two legged form but instinctively held her close. Azalea wrapped her arms back around him, hugging him tightly as tears pricked at her eyes. She buried her face against his thick neck, finding he smelled like home despite Ydris’ clothes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The magician smirked as he watched the two struggle to get Eversong comfortably on her bed. Once they were fine however he gently shut the door, leaving them be while he returned to the rest of the group. Az curled up against Eversong’s new body, one hand moving to cup his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know what I thought you were going to look like but I can’t imagine you any other way now.” She grinned, laughing softly as Eversong returned it with his tongue sticking out playfully. “I’m guessing you can’t really talk yet though, but that’s fine. I don’t mind...” she nuzzled against him, tucking her head under his chin as he wrapped his arms around her. “I’m glad you did this...” she murmured softly followed by a yawn. “I wish I had thought of it sooner...” She felt Eversong nodding and grinned a little. “Thank you…” she mumbled into his chest as sleep swept her away again.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Ydris returned to the main room to a collection of confused and curious faces. “Eversong desired being closer to Azalea, I simply assisted him in that.” He shrugged as he found a place to sit down amongst the others. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rebecca glanced over at the hallway leading to the bedrooms before scooting over to the pandorian. “Is she doing better?” She asked softly, concern etched across her features.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hummed softly and nodded. “I believe she is doing far better with him in there now.” A small smile graced his lips but he knew they were all still worried, even him. Especially him. While he lacked the memory of the experience, out of all of them Ydris knew what it was like to come out of the druid’s mental tinkering. Az had been quiet about what she experienced so far but it certainly seemed like she had been tortured instead of mind wiped. He was grateful she had left in one piece, even if it was a further scarred piece. His lips curled into a frown as he fretted over the dragoness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ydris!” Rebecca’s voice cut through his thoughts and he blinked as he realized she had been trying to get his attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes my goddess?” He asked, gaze returning her as she let go of his arm and sat back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does Eversong even know how to be a human? Are you sure this was a good idea?” She glanced nervously back towards the room, the others looking up from where they had returned to their own tasks. Scott’s brows rose but he held his tongue. “I mean I know you don’t remember when you transformed Midnight and I but he did struggle initially with getting the hang of being human. I’m doubtful Eversong’s any better at it and he’s just a normal horse from what Az has told me. He’s never been turned human...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ydris hummed softly in thought, to be honest he rarely did think these things through which often lead to Rebecca giving him a long talk afterwards. “Az has admitted they share a… connection yes? Perhaps they can share knowledge through that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rebecca gave him a suspicious look before relaxing back into the couch. “Maybe, she did make it sound rather similar to what I share with Midnight after all...” She paused a moment before poking Ydris in the arm. “You’re sticking around here until he’s turned back to normal. I don’t want Az panicking over him because neither you or Eversong thought this through.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ydris chuckled softly and nodded. “That’s fair, I can put the circus on hold a bit longer. As you’ve said, our friends’ health always comes first.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Blanket (Az/Scott RLK Rebirth)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Az looked up at the sound of someone knocking on her door, she thought the bangalo had been empty when she got here and it was pretty unlikely anyone was gonna be back soon. Rubbing her nose she slowly got up and shuffled over to the door, hoping her eyes didn’t give away the crying she had been doing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>On the other side stood Scott, expression worried and phone in hand. “Hey! Are you… doing okay?” His voice dropped as he took in her sorry look and the way she didn’t meet his gaze. “Oh what’s wrong? Do you need a hug?” Az nodded at the last one and found herself surrounded by red flannel and strong arms. She wrapped hers around his torso, burying her face into his shoulder. “Did something happen?” He asked softly, rubbing gentle circles into her back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not really...” she mumbled into his shoulder. “Just… had a particularly bad nightmare and it made me panic.” She swallowed, refusing to go on and simply squeezed him tighter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh...” He said softly, her words hanging in the air for a moment as he tried to think. “Would you… wanna watch a movie with me? We can curl up and try to forget about it if that helps...” After another half hearted nod he gently led her back towards the living room and sat her down on the couch. After a moment he returned with a large fluffy blanket that Az immediately recognized as Rebecca’s. She finally smiled as he draped it over her and got situated on the couch with her. Az curled closer and held the blanket tight like a protective cloak as Scott used the remote to put a movie going.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She soon found herself focusing less on the screen than on the way Scott felt cuddling her. They had shifted to lay on the large couch together, taking up the entire sofa as the cowboy spooned his large cocooned girlfriend. Despite knowing full well her own strength and abilities there was something about the way Scott held her that made her feel safer than anywhere else. His arms were wrapped around her, holding her close and she let her hand seek out his. Their fingers knit together and she smiled as she felt him squeeze her hand gently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you...” She murmured softly into the quiet living room, pressing closer as she gave his hand another gentle squeeze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too.” Scott’s voice carried with it the goofy grin she knew was on his lips every time they exchanged those words. “Are you feeling better?” He added after a moment, vaguely trying to crane his head to see her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Az nodded and sighed softly. “Yeah with you here I am. How’d you know I wasn’t feeling good?” She tugged the top of the blanket down from her head, shifting so she could look back at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You weren’t answering your texts… I thought maybe you were busy but I got worried and found Eversong sleeping outside...” He tried his best to shrug as he lay with her on the couch. “I thought it was kinda weird you were here all alone.” Scott’s arms gently squeezed her and Az couldn’t help but smile at his concern.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah I didn’t really want to be alone at the cabin… the thought of the druids finding me while I’m such a mess even with the extra protection there… it just made me more freaked out. Even if nothing’s happened in so long I’m still so scared.” She shuddered and pressed her face against Scott’s arm. “Sorry I missed your messages...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay and at least you’re always safe here.” He said softly before adding, “I’m glad I could make you feel better.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Az nuzzled against his arm, a small smile curling on her lips. “You always make me feel better, I’m just too dumb to remember that sometimes.” She chuckled softly and let out a soft squeak as Scott squeezed her around the belly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey if anyone’s dumb around here it’s me.” He grinned and kissed the top of her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How about we agree we’re both dumb dumbs and leave it at that?” Az tilted her head to look up at him, a grin finally on her lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm… I still don’t think you’re dumb but if it’ll make you happy then fine.” He snuck a quick kiss before the pair finally returned to watching the remainder of the movie.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Care (Az, Eversong, Rebecca and Poly Group RLK Rebirth)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Az didn’t realize she was starting to shake until she felt Rebecca’s hand on her arm again. She sighed and put her face in her hands, feeling her recovery was going to be hopeless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey it’s okay, no one gets over something like that in just a few weeks.” Rebecca’s voice was gentle and just what Az needed. She nodded into her hands and felt her friend’s arms wrap around her. Slowly the tension in her body melted away as the contact grounded her in reality. The floaty sensation she feared most dispersed and when she lifted her head back up she knew the concerned faces surrounding her were real.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rebecca pulled up a chair, keeping one hand on Az’s arm as she did so and urged her to continue. Az nodded and looked back across the table at where Eversong who had been turned human once again sat, trying and failing to hide the severe worry on his new features. Az took a deep breath and focused on getting back to their lesson. She lifted her hands back up and began the motions that made up the sentence she had been trying to teach in sign language to her companion. Eversong had been struggling severely with speaking, unable to wrap his head around how to make the right sounds. However the pair had stumbled across a surprising boon, he was learning motor skills faster and using Az’s memories managed to pick up sign language far easier.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Az didn’t even realize she was hungry until Scott set down a bowl of Connie’s fresh soup in front of her. She smiled as he nudged her into taking a break. Beside her Rebecca had already begun eating hers, one hand still staying on Az’s arm while her friend had been absorbed in the lesson. Across from her Eversong was given a vegan sandwich, Az beaming with pride when he managed to signal a thank you correctly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re doing so well!” She remarked before picking up a spoon and taking a sip of the fresh soup. As always it was delicious, Connie managed to produce the best food she’d ever had even on a small budget. After finishing a bite of his sandwich Eversong nodded vigorously and grinned, looking proud of himself. “Now if only we could teach Scott as fast as you’re learning.” She smirked over at the cowboy who had settled down with his own bowl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? I’m trying, never had a need to learn it before...” He huffed but a smile spread over his lips after Az poked him back. “At least I have the best teachers for it.” Scott looked over at Az and Rebecca who both paused and laughed. The group settled into their meal, leaving Az to her thoughts as she focused on her food.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite her reservations about how much time she was taking out of her friends' lives Az was happy she was in good hands. Part of her feared that without their care she may have never been able to survive the torment she had gone through. A soft pulse of concern made its way along the thread she shared with Eversong and she looked up to see him watching her. She gave him a reassuring smile and sent warmth along their connection. Soon he returned it, feeling better as her thoughts drifted elsewhere and away from such dark depths. She knew she’d always have him there in the end, together they would never be alone.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Touch (Az and Ydris RLK Rebirth)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Every time Az felt she made progress she then took another two steps back. It had been a week and she was doing better being on her own. She was working more using her connection to Eversong to remind her of reality than the feeling of another living being. However that evening when most of the group was unavailable, Az had planned on just sleeping more and figured it would be fine. Eversong was outside in case she needed him after all. She curled up in her bed, appreciating the effort Ydris and the others went through to make her room safer and more comfortable after everything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>However as the evening wore into night Az found herself waking repeatedly, hardly remembering anything other than a sense of discomfort and dread. She made her way out and into the main room, feeling shudders wrack her body as before. Biting her lip she thought about going out to Eversong but her connection told her he was sound asleep. Instead she noticed Ydris was sitting in the main room reading. Az made her way over, gently placing a hand on his shoulder. He jumped slightly in surprise but as her arms slid down to hug him she felt a hand of his own lift to touch her arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry… I just… could you please hold me for a little bit?” She asks softly, her body tense from her fitful sleep and nerves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ydris smiles and nods, patting the couch he was resting on. Az lets go to walk around to the front, watching as the magician picks up one of Rebecca’s blankets. She sighs as he wraps it around her and lets her curl up against him, too tired to be embarrassed that she was basically cuddling against the pandorian. His thin arms wrap around her and the blanket allowing Azalea to finally relax, feeling safe once more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Az nods off for a little while before waking back up, hardly noticing the book Ydris had been reading had returned to float in front of them. Her hand moved to gently hold his, making him pause as he looked away from his reading material to her. Az opened her mouth to say something but paused, trying to think of how to word it. The book gently floats back down to set itself aside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you… did you tell them?” Az asked softly, her voice far weaker than she thought it would be. She swallowed and tried again, “You figured it out I guess and told Rebecca I mean...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ydris frowned, he couldn’t see Az’s face but he continued holding her close. “There was an alarming amount of blips. I thought she should know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Az sighed and smiled tiredly before nodding. “Thank you...” she murmurs, letting her head fall back against Ydris’s shoulder. “I was so scared… I wasn’t sure if anyone would notice right away…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh it was hard not to notice.” Ydris swallows but smiles a tiny bit as he feels Az snort softly and give his hand a gentle squeeze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, for you I figured that but I just… dunno, worried they wouldn’t know I was in real trouble.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“After the second time I deduced it wasn’t an accident.” At his words Az nods a little again before a silence settles between them. Ydris decides to leave the book aside. Az’s thumb gently rubs against his hand and she wonders when the last time she saw him without gloves was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They… they surprised me really well.” She adds after some thought and her body tenses up a little. “I almost got away.” She practically whispers, trying not to cry at the thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ydris pauses for a brief moment before speaking, thoughts going back to that fateful day. “Almost… indeed.” His arms tighten around her and Azalea lets out a soft sigh. Her body is coaxed back into relaxing and she doesn’t speak again. Soon he feels her chest rise and fall slowly as she drifts back off to sleep</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>While tempted to pick his book back up Ydris paused and found his mind focusing on the feeling of his friend asleep in his arms. Before the druid incident they had never been this close. He could feel the way she breathed and he was once more reminded that despite her inability to die, Az was still so fragile and mortal much like Rebecca. Hesitantly he lifted a hand to her head, pausing before brushing a strand of hair away from her face. She looked so peaceful now and he hoped she was having a good dream finally.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ydris’ thoughts drifted back to what he had foreseen not long after her arrival. Every now and then he had thought back on the glimpses he had viewed of her through the rift that day but now the meaning resonated all that much deeper with him. He swallowed and looked down at the sleeping dragoness in his lap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could remember how hesitant and distrustful she had been when they first met. The fake smile he could see right through because it was so like his own. Even after she began training for a while she wouldn’t step foot in the circus without Rebecca. But slowly there was a shift, she would talk to him on her own, he began to earn her trust. His heart ached thinking about the day he felt that skip in the timeline. How every following skip made ice run through his veins until it suddenly all stopped. How he’d been too late.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The image of her looking up at them when they found her came unbidden to his mind and he realized a tear streaked down his cheek. Carefully he lifted a hand to wipe it away, making sure he didn’t disturb her as she slumbered. Those empty eyes haunted him and he hoped he would never see her like that ever again. Instinctively Ydris held her tighter, not realizing it until she curled closer to him and made a soft happy hum in her sleep as she adjusted. He swore he would keep her safe, he wouldn’t let the druids get to her again. He would never allow her flame to be snuffed out again.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you to Cen for helping me with dialogue on this!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Cry (Az and Lisa Dark Rider AU)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Despite everything it still broke Lisa’s heart to see Az in such a hopeless state. She hardly spoke, hardly ate and hardly looked alive. Judging by what the redhead had told her and what she had heard from the druids, it seemed as though Lisa was the ex-dark rider’s only visitor. The soul rider sat quietly across from Azalea as she mirrored Lisa on the edge of the bed. Even Eversong looked worried and glanced between Az’s face and the musician. She looked like a lifeless doll, the only sign she wasn’t being the rise and fall of her chest, occasional blinks and her hand slowly and methodically caressing the foal’s head in her lap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Az you know you can talk to me…” She said softly, trying not to grip too tightly at her jacket. “I just want to see you heal… I know you’re hurting more than you show.” Lisa bit her lip, watching the other for any sign of reaching past the walls she had built up. Eversong gazed up at her as well, looking worried but hopeful at his companion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The first sign was a deep sigh that brought with it extensive exhaustion. Dead green eyes flicked up to look at Lisa, causing the soul rider to flinch slightly at the sudden shift. Az’s lips drew into a tight line before she shut her eyes and took in a deep breath, letting it go slowly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know.” She swallowed and let her fingers curl gently in Eversong’s soft fluffy mane. “I… it just hurts Lisa, it hurts to be back here. It’s better than the first time but is it really any different? I’m just in a gilded cage.” Neither rider could meet the other’s gaze, both looking anywhere but at each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… I suppose not.” Lisa said after a moment, uncertain what would be safe to say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Az looked back down at Eversong and her lips twitched in what almost looked like a smile when he nuzzled against her free palm. “He’s the only thing keeping me sane...” She said softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d imagine...” Lisa frowned, worry gnawing at her for the ex-dark rider. She couldn’t understand how the others just passed Az off as a hopeless and dangerous case. She wished Linda and Evergrey could visit to prove Azalea wasn’t alone but it was fruitless. Linda was rightfully scared after what they went through and Evergrey was still under secure watch. Lisa knew it wasn’t smart of her to come visit, she knew she was putting herself in danger especially going alone but Az had still loved her. Despite everything she cared, she couldn’t lay a finger on her when they fought. It gave her courage but more importantly it gave her hope. “Az please, I know you’ve been through so much but I can’t understand if you don’t talk to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The lifeless rider looked back at her, chilling Lisa to the bone with her gaze but she stayed strong and forced a small hopeful smile on her lips. Az lifted her free hand to rub her face, Lisa having noticed she hardly ever lost contact with Eversong.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m scared Lisa… I’m afraid if I tell you the things I’ve been through, the things in my head… I don’t want you to fear me too.” Az held back the choke threatening to rise in her voice. She had gotten good at hiding her emotions but now with the one person who still gave two shits about her sitting across from her, Azalea was finding it suddenly much harder to maintain her composure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lisa didn’t have the heart to tell her she was honestly terrified too. Az was inhuman in a way that no one could understand. Something had gone wrong on the oil rig with Garnok and the image of the eldritch dragon rising up over her would likely haunt her for life. Lisa was already having nightmares, ones where Az didn’t stop at the sight of Eversong, she swallowed both Lisa and Starshine whole before everything went black and she woke up screaming. A shudder ran through her before she collected herself and looked back at Az. The expression of sincere worry instead of apathy made Lisa’s heart drop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I promise I’ll still be here.” She whispered softly, scooting closer with her chair and taking Az’s free hand. “I don’t want to lie to you about how I feel but I promise, I’ll still be here.” She squeezed Az’s hand and gazed into her eyes. She felt that emerald gaze searching, it was intense and Lisa held strong as she hoped she could prove to the ex-dark rider her intent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a moment Az’s tight lips released into a soft sigh and she nodded. Neither had noticed how tense she had become until her shoulders slumped and she released her tighter grip on Eversong’s mane. “Okay.” Was all she said for a moment before making herself more comfortable on the bed.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Az tried not to go too deep into detail, making sure to leave out the worst of her experiences. She started off softly speaking of the horror she felt since that fateful day she disappeared from Lisa’s life. How the druids had abused her, let Eversong die and left her feeling hopeless. She had given up until Katja and Sabine broke her out and then she stopped suddenly, nearly choking on her words and the memories that returned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lisa listened silently except for the occasional encouragement to go on. She watched as Az stumbled and struggled with the Valedale fire. She held her hand, feeling as though Az was clutching onto her for dear life as she quickly recounted the horrible night. Once it was done she almost gasped for air, releasing the memories and returning to the present reality. She moved on quickly, telling Lisa of how she joined Dark Core but not the Dark Riders at first. How hopeless she felt, how lost she was without Eversong or any of her friends and family. She had nothing to live for after Valedale and nowhere she could go. Slowly they made her feel at least useful and then they almost became like a family. It wasn’t perfect, it wasn’t as good as what she lost she admitted but it was all she had.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Az spoke viciously of Sands, how she felt he twisted her mind and pushed her to become an assassin. She hated the work and she hated everything he directed her to do when she was so vulnerable. Her voice softened as she spoke of Cinders, the mare that opened her eyes to how far she had fallen. How by working to heal her Az realized she was beginning to feel again and in fact was healing herself. She pauses and flushes as she realizes what part she was at and shares an almost smile with Lisa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then I met you again...” She murmured. “And I felt like I had a second chance, if I could just… fix everything then I’d be able to live again. Maybe even move on.” She swallowed and felt her emotions rush up like a tidal wave. Az rushed through the last of it, explaining quickly and in as little detail as possible how she planned and finally removed Sands from leading Dark Core. How she took it upon herself to manage the company and steer it away from the more nefarious work they had focused in. Lisa sat rapt in her attention to Az's words, never having even guessed so much could have happened since she disappeared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azalea finished it off, explaining she was desperate when she went to Ydris for the runestone that would summon Garnok. She thought she had everything under control and never imagined she could have even </span>
  <em>
    <span>merged </span>
  </em>
  <span>with the creature. Then how peaceful things were once Aideen was gone and how elated she was to be reunited. Once her whole story had spilled out, left for Lisa to pick through and consume she sat there gasping for breath as though she had been running. Slowly she sat back from her tense hunched position, still one hand on Eversong and the other holding Lisa’s hand. Az let her eyes fall shut as she tried to hold in the flood of emotions threatening to spill over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn’t realize she had started crying until she felt Lisa’s thumb gently brush away her tears. They were spilling down her cheeks and sobs wracked her body. Soon she found herself wrapped up in Lisa’s arms and she tried to move her free one around the musician in turn. She clung to her ex, letting her voice go hoarse in her wailing at the injustice and stress she had endured. At how hopeless everything once again was and at how weak and broken she felt. Eventually she cried herself to exhaustion and would only vaguely remember later how Lisa helped her lay down, tears finally dry before drifting off into a dreamless sleep.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Date (Az/Lisa Standard)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Az’s heart thudded with excitement as butterflies fluttered in her stomach. Everything felt too good to be true despite the overarching threat of Garnok and Dark Core. She had finally confessed to Lisa and it felt like her dreams had become reality when her crush returned those feelings. The redhead took a few deep breaths, trying to calm herself and her extreme nerves over their first real date. She clutched her old Jones hat in a white knuckled grip as she stared at her reflection looking nervously back at her. It wasn’t anything fancy but it would be their first time together as a </span>
  <em>
    <span>couple</span>
  </em>
  <span> and not just as friends.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gently setting her hat on her head she debated if she should wear something else, namely something less old and tattered. She bit her lip as she looked around her cabin, trying to find a better outfit. Az knew Lisa, neither of them were the type to dress up for such things but she couldn’t help but feel like she wanted to impress her friend turned girlfriend. Before she could think of a better outfit she heard knocking on the front door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The nervous redhead scrambled to the door, not wanting to make Lisa wait. She grinned at the shorter young woman on the other side as she opened it up, careful not to slam it on the interior wall in her excitement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Lisa! Oh… wow, you look lovely.” Az couldn’t help the blush that spread over her cheeks at the sight of the musician. She was dressed in some of the nicest clothes Az had seen her in, switching out her usual dusty worn out boots for a pair of shinier black and buckled new ones, her ripped jeans were replaced with dark blue ones that looked like they hadn’t seen more than a day of riding. Her top was a cute lace up peasant shirt though she still had her mom’s jacket wrapped around her shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lisa couldn’t help but giggle softly, her own bright smile lighting up her features. “As do you Azzy, pretty excited huh? You look like you almost lost your hat getting to the door.” She grinned playfully and reached up to gently adjust it back properly on Az’s head, making her blush harder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah yeah, did you uh, wanna come in or should we head out? I’m good to go now...” Az fiddled with her hands and edge of her jacket. She hadn’t put a huge amount of effort into her outfit, it was nice, more so than usual ones and she hoped Lisa liked it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The darker redhead nodded before taking Az’s shaking hand and leader her over to where Starshine and Eversong were waiting. She helped Az finish tacking the big cob up before the pair took off to their destination. Lisa hadn’t had many opportunities to check out Mistfall since she got back and she was kind of sad she never really visited Dundull much before. It had always been a place she passed through between the city and Jorvik Stables. That lead to Az offering to show her the place now that she was getting used to living there. She hoped it would lead into the perfect date and maybe a nice campfire under the stars.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite it being noon when they started, sunset came far too quickly and Az realized they’d have to hurry up to make it to their campsite before nightfall. She brought Lisa over to the cafe they had shared coffee and cookies at earlier, popping in briefly and returning with a cliche basket including a cute checkered blanket.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well now, I didn’t think you were taking me on a picnic as your supposed surprise.” Lisa grinned, trying to sneak a peek in the basket before Az gently swatted her away and positioned it carefully on Eversong.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s more to it than just a picnic, you’ll see.” Az stuck her tongue out before matching Lisa’s playful smile and led the way out of town and up into the forest. They got to the site just as the sun was disappearing beyond the horizon and the first stars were faint lights in the evening sky. They dismounted and took the saddles off their horses, letting the two stallions graze off to the side together. Az had brought them up to a favorite camping spot, one that had a firepit already setup that overlooked the beautiful lake. She set the picnic down and started a fire, adding a few logs before it was roaring in the pit and warming the pair up as night settled in. Az sat down beside Lisa before opening up the picnic basket between them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lisa’s eyes widened at the sight of all the goodies stashed inside, everything from thermos of cocoa and marshmallows for roasting to her favorite food neatly wrapped up. “Oh Az… you didn’t have to.” Lisa’s hand covered her mouth as it dropped open and her eyes wandered from the basket up to her girlfriend’s grinning features. “You don’t even like tacos!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey I’m up for making an exception for you.” Az winked before letting out a squeak as Lisa pulled her into a bear hug. The pair laughed with the squished basket in the middle of their hug before Lisa released her girlfriend. Soon their casual chatter filled the air as they munched on tacos and roasted marshmallows. Lisa even convinced Az into doing some singing with her despite the ranger’s embarrassment at her voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly silence fell upon the campsite and only the soft crackling of the dying fire filled the air. The two had settled into cuddling on the blanket in the softest grass patch on the cliff. Az blushed as she found her fingers knit in with Lisa’s and she was so content to enjoy her new girlfriend’s company in the comfortable silence between them. It wasn’t long before Lisa had curled up beside her, having grown tired she rested her head in the crook of Az’s neck before finally drifting off. The taller redhead couldn’t bear to move, finding the musician far too precious as she slept and soon Az’s own tiredness caught up to her. She knew Starshine and Eversong would watch over them and with that she let her own eyes fall shut as the pair slumbered under the beautiful starry sky.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Comfort (Az and Evergrey RLK Rebirth)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Evergrey opened his good eye to glance at where his adopted niece sat tensely. Their meditation wasn’t going quite like it usually did and he could tell something troubled her. Holding back a worried sigh he opened both eyes and rested his hands on his knees.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My dear is there something troubling you?” He asked softly, his concern growing when Az seemed to only grow more tense. She glanced at him before quickly looking away, something akin to shame on her features.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… I guess I just have had heavy thoughts lately. I’ve been thinking about the things you’ve told me you’ve done, the adventures you’ve been on… I wish I could have had a life more like yours. I’ve made such terrible choices...” She could barely hold back from sniffling and quickly rubs at her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The old man’s heart drops at her words and he moves to sit closer to her, taking her hand in his. “I have made my own share of terrible choices dear. I killed my goddess with no idea if she would ever come back. I was exiled from my home for asking the wrong questions and the place I love will kill me. You do not want my past.” He gave her hand a gentle squeeze and tried to smile reassuringly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Az gives him a squeeze back, rubbing away more tears with her free hand as a small sad smile grows on her lips. “I guess you’re not alone then.” She croaks out softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Indeed, it’s good to have a family and a place to belong isn’t it?” His smile grows a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The damn breaks within and Az feels her tears finally fall freely but she can’t help but smile at his words. She gives him a nod, not trusting her voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We are like plants in a stone, despite the resistance we will persist and grow, even blossom into a beautiful flower after a time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A small sniffle escapes and Az leans forward to hug her adopted uncle close. “Thank you.” She whispers, squeezing him tight and hoping it conveys all of her love and appreciation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anything for my niece.” Evergrey murmurs and gives her a gentle squeeze in return.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you to Cen for helping me with dialogue on this!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Encounter (Az/Scott and Poly Group RLK Rebirth)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Halloween had been uneventful thus far, leaving Scott excited for tonight. He was on his way back from Jorvik City, having stopped at the biggest Halloween store around for the last parts of his costume and the best candy. As he was walking along from the bus stop back towards the bangalow he paused as a large reddish brown blur rocketed towards him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Barely getting a screech out before he was sent flying into the ground he felt the air knocked from his lungs as a huge fluffy mass pinned him where he lay. His heart hammered in his chest as he felt this was the end before suddenly loving licks by a huge wet tongue descended upon him. He managed to gasp in a few breaths before he could shove a large snout out of his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah gross, what the hell?!” He wiped off the saliva with his sleeve as the other hand pressed the huge muzzle away from him as it continued to lick at his fingers. After a second his brain caught up with his racing heart, it all clicked together in his head as he recognized those emerald eyes staring at him. “Az?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The huge fluffy beast’s tail wagged even harder and he coughed as her breath poured over his face, smelling of strong booze. “Oh jeeze what did they give to you… hell what did they DO to you?!” He flushed as she pressed past his hand and sniffed at his face and neck, giving him a few more licks while he struggled to get the werewolf off him. A whistle rang out behind her and immediately she lifted her head, ears perked towards the noise. Scott could barely see past the mass of fur before suddenly her form changed in a puff of pink and purple smoke. He let out a grunt as a much smaller and more normal looking dog landed on him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scott instinctively wrapped his arms around the doggy version of his girlfriend, finally able to see Rebecca and Ydris riding towards him on Midnight, Eversong galloping not far behind. The dog version of Az let out a happy bark at the arrival of their friends before returning her focus to Scott.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey sorry about that! We honestly didn’t expect her to bolt, Justin got back and the door was open...” Rebecca started as she slipped off Midnight and hurried over to help Scott up. He released the much smaller canine and groaned as he was hoisted back to his feet. He watched as she raced over to Eversong, barking excitedly and running circles around the unamused cob. “She uh… had a bit much to drink before Ydris transformed her. We wanted to surprise you.” Rebecca grinned sheepishly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah yeah… you surprised me alright.” Scott rubbed his neck but smiled. “At least I’m glad she didn’t run into town or something… guessing no one saw her?” Rebecca shook her head and the two went to pick up the fallen goods. “Scared the crap out of me though...” he muttered which made Rebecca giggle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once Scott was settled on Eversong’s back the group made their way to the bangalow, Az racing in and out of the horses’ legs much to Eversong’s concern. Scott just grinned, knowing she wouldn’t get trampled by the two stallions. “She’s got a lot more energy than usual… is that a dog thing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm? Oh maybe… she didn’t seem nearly this energetic earlier today.” Rebecca laughed and watched her transformed friend race towards the front door as their home came into view. The whole place was covered in decorations thanks to Ydris and shone brighter than any other house around Dundull. The rest of the group was surprised but relieved to see Az return even if it was in a much smaller form than when she left. Once she seemed to have tuckered out Ydris switched her back into a somewhat smaller werewolf form. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scott sat on one end of the couch with her head in his lap as Ydris had the rest of her splayed out over his own crushed legs. Not that the pandorian really minded. It was pretty cute watching the cowboy scratch behind her ear and soon one of her back legs was kicking in the air. Her long fluffy tail hardly stopped wagging, only slowing down until finally the huge werewolf fell asleep leaving both Scott and Ydris not wanting to move. More spooky movies were put going as the entire group enjoyed a far quieter Halloween for the remainder of the night.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Hot Beverage (Az/Lisa Standard)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The winter festival was once again hosted up at Jasper’s old farm and despite the small space it was still an incredibly cozy event. The bonfire roared at the center of it all with smaller campfires dispersed throughout to keep everyone warm. The rangers were helping host again and Az was thankful she had tonight off to spend with Lisa. They had left Starshine and Eversong to stay warm in the Moorland stables thanks to Justin and were making their way up the hill when all the glowing fires came into view. Az felt her girlfriend gently squeeze her hand and she gave a small one back, turning to look at Lisa’s grinning features.</span>
</p><p><span>“Hey it’s almost as warm up here as you are.” Lisa winked and let out a soft squeak as Az wrapped her arm around the smaller young woman’s waist to squeeze her close.</span><span><br/></span> <span>“You are such a dork but I love you.” Az murmured and planted a kiss on Lisa’s cheek before they went to find the free food Justin had promised would be there. After exchanging greetings with Harold they both grabbed a cup of hot cocoa and some gingerbread before sneaking off to find an unattended campfire. The pair settled down on the large logs placed around the fire and curled up close together.</span></p><p>
  <span>“Kinda glad we waited a bit, it’s not as busy as the first few days...” Lisa murmured before she blew softly on her steaming drink. “Means more peace and quiet to spend with you.” She smiled and pressed closer, making Az giggle softly and wrap her free arm back around Lisa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wish we had a blanket though, didn’t think to grab one.” Az took a sip of her own drink, humming at the wonderful feeling of warm filling her body. “Man Harold makes such good cocoa.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah he totally does, he’s made some for us every winter while I was at Jorvik Stables.” Lisa followed suit, taking another sip of her own drink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm, how about a toast hun?” Az smirked, holding out the cup. “To more wonderful winters?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Absolutely.” Lisa grinned wider, letting their cups bump before each took a sip. They dipped back into their usual chatter after, just enjoying each other’s company and occasionally roasting marshmallows to make a few s’mores.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Expression (Az/Ydris RLK Rebirth)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Az could hardly hold in her excitement as she knocked a bit loudly on the caravan door. Ydris opened it almost immediately, leaning back as she was mid knock and smiled at the over enthusiastic rider.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well my flame, what brings you here so late?” The magician leaned forward on the closed lower half of the door. “Must be rather important hm?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While trying to suppress herself from bouncing on her heels Az gave him a feverous nod. “I think I figured something out about my transformation abilities… Ydris I might have wings.” She whispered, voice brimming with exhilaration. The pandorian’s eyes went wide and he stood up straight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well my dear I don’t think we should keep them waiting now should we?” He smiled and pulled the door open, leading the way to the empty tent. After a quick adjustment to Az’s wardrobe, magically switching out her hoodie and t-shirt for a finely crafted halter top the dragoness was ready. She pushed the majority of her transformation, her tail growing with relative ease as her hands turned to sharp claws and feet to talons. Horns sprouted from her forehead and thanks to Ydris’ training the majority of it was relatively painless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After the initial transformation was complete she took a few deep breaths as she prepared to attempt forming wings for the first time. Ydris watched carefully, he could sense something simmering beneath the surface of her skin, something she certainly hadn’t unleashed yet but it seemed stubborn. At least as far as magic could be so but knowing his dear fire flower’s abilities she had mixed results in her ease of learning. Transformation always seemed to be the most difficult but she excelled at working her fire magic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Az paused and panted after several minutes of trying to push the change through her body. Her shoulder blades and back had a mix of burning and itching that made her reach behind herself and rub at it, mindful of her claws. “I thought it would come to me like my tail… once I knew it should be there I could just… manifest it I guess.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ydris stepped closer, gently running a hand over her back and sending magic to sooth out the invisible mess that had grown under the surface. “It will take time mon amour, I may not know the animals here that well but flight seems certainly complex. I don’t doubt it may be troubling for you to recreate it. It is better to take your time and be careful than to hurt yourself.” He summoned her discarded clothes, handing her the hoodie and shirt back. “Keep the top I made, we can continue training another day.” He smiled and planted a soft kiss to her forehead. Az returned it and hugged him tight, parting with a nod and a soft thank you into the night.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Months passed and with it came a few accidents. Az had been scared into stopping for a bit when one attempt had left her crying curled up on the floor of the tent in pain as Ydris reworked the muscles in her back. She had never expected so much trouble from something that to her seemed like it should come naturally. Eventually she grew determined to master it despite the pain but one day it finally paid off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Az took a deep breath, Ydris stood behind her with a hand on the center of her back. She had learned there was no way to get around the pain alone and had given in to letting the pandorian help manage it. She had succeeded in half forming her wings but today she was going to try to fully form them. She took a few more breaths before clenching her clawed fists and pushed all her magic into her back. The warmth of Ydris’ own magic spread through her skin and into her shifting muscles, helping ebb away the waves of pain that threatened to wash over her and ruin the transformation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>However she stuck through and with one final push she managed to release the form, two massive limbs jutted out of her back with membrane connecting them back. Under the bright circus lights they almost looked like they glowed as she instinctively spread them out to their full length. Az panted for breath, not even noticing Ydris had finished his magic work on her still slightly sore back and had stepped away slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her wings trembled, new muscles unused to holding up the weight of the limbs and membrane soon folded in and Az shuddered as she spread her legs to adjust for the new added weight. Slowly she turned around to see Ydris staring slack jawed, one of the few times she had surprised the pandorian. A smile spread across Az’s lips at the sight and she slowly and carefully moved closer, lifting clawed hands up to cup his face. “Like what you see?” She murmured softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Indeed.” Ydris finally responded, shutting his mouth before reaching out to gently touch one of her new wings. “They’re marvelous… truly a sight to behold.” While Ydris was a creator of wonders, Azalea was a miracle in her own right, truly unique in a way nothing else could be. His eyes returned to hers as she gazed up at him, the way her features lit up with pride and elation made his heart race. “Beautiful… just like you mon amour.” He whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Az’s cheeks flushed as deep as her scales and she let her hands move to wrap around his neck before ducking her face down to hide against him. Her tail swished as she hummed happily with a hint of fluster feelings at his compliments. After she composed herself she murmured against his skin. “Thank you for helping me with this, it means so much to me… I feel like I’ve finally expressed the last missing part of who I am.” She wiped a tear away from her cheek and gently squeezed her love.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anything for you my sweet fire flower.” He carefully held her the best he could given her wings, planting a gentle kiss to her soft orange hair.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Eyes (Az and Ydris RLK Rebirth)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ydris paused in what he was doing to look over at the redhead who had been staring at him rather intently for the past few minutes. “Can I help you?” He raised a brow, smirking when she seemed caught off guard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Az made a soft embarrassed noise before quickly looking away. “I just...” she started, flushing slightly at getting caught staring. “Well… I never had a chance to ask my Ydris before I left why he has heterochromia. Though I suppose it might be different from your reason...” She shrugged and rubbed at her neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah…” Ydris said, sitting back in his seat. “Well, I suppose it’s relatively simple actually, I wanted a look that stood out but was still attractive to most audiences. Is this form not that?” He tilted his head a bit, looking curiously at her in return.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean… I guess so? It’s not really my thing though.” Az shifted awkwardly in her seat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh? Well what may be your… thing then?” Ydris set his work aside and smiled in that far too easy way as he watched Az.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh… well… I guess I like women more...” The redhead started, uncertain. “I don’t really have other big preferences in appearance. Honestly I haven’t thought about it.” Az paused, tapping her chin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ydris’ grin grew and he snapped his fingers, body shifting before her eyes into a far more feminine form. “Like this mon cherie?” Even his voice had changed, having grown higher in pitch. Long black hair cascaded down his shoulders and while the pandorian was still tall and slender he now had a few more curves to his form.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Az sat blushing as she took in the magician’s new form, a whole onslaught of confusing new feelings hitting her like a truck. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh no… he’s… she? Ydris is way too attractive like this… </span>
  </em>
  <span>Az thought as her face grew redder and she quickly stood up. “I-I’ll see you later!” She said a bit too quickly and loudly before hurrying off. Ydris cocked a brow at the curious reaction, making a mental note to ask Rebecca later. He couldn’t help but smile however at how rather cute the flame’s reaction had been, perhaps this would be a useful form to use in the future.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Food (Az and Ydris RLK Rebirth)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Az pulled the roasting stick from the fire, blowing gently on the golden marshmallows at its tip. “So these are supposed to taste spicy? Or spicy and sweet?” She tilted her head looking over at Ydris.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pandorian nodded and picked the melting ooze of sugar off the stick Az offered to him. “Indeed, it could be a mixture of spice and sweetness but judging by how your magic has been affecting flavor I believe the longer it’s cooked the more spice it should have.” He popped it into his mouth, chewing the squishy mess before swallowing. Az watched intently, brows raised as she took in his expression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well… you don’t seem too bothered by spice if that’s the case.” She smirked and popped some hotdogs onto the now empty prongs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Indeed flame, but I can adjust my tastes as need be.” Ydris shrugged and picked up one of the spare poles, putting more marshmallows on. “But yes, it is certainly a mixture of sweet and spicy. I believe… you would consider this closest to perhaps cinnamon?” He squished one of the fresh marshmallows as he spoke, smiling at the soft treat before roasting it over the open campfire infused with Az’s natural magic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cinnamon huh… cuz I definitely didn’t taste that, it seemed totally normal to me.” Az carefully twirled the hot dogs over the fire as she spoke, trying to roast them evenly. “Can you make it so I can taste that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The magician paused, looking curiously over at his friend before tapping his chin and letting the stick float on its own over the fire. “In theory yes… it would involve making it so you have a pandorian tongue which may feel strange initially but you would be able to taste magic.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Didn’t you say it seems like Connie and some others can taste magic? Why a pandorian one?” Az leaned forward, lifting her hot dogs off the fire momentarily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah well I’m not certain exactly how they can to tell the truth.” Ydris simply shrugged. “I know how our tongues work and I know how I could give one to you. Now the question is, would you like to try it?” He grinned a bit too wide, she knew it was probably a bad idea but so far Ydris’ transformations hadn’t been problematic… yet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Az thought it over a bit, figuring at worst she’d probably be able to tease the spell apart by now if it came down to it. “Yeah let’s do it.” She grinned, excited to taste things like Ydris could.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The magician’s grin increased twofold and he clapped his hands together. “Magnifique! Now simply hold still, stick your tongue out and go ahhh for me please.” Az did as instructed, shutting her eyes as he worked his magic. It certainly felt weird and for a moment her tongue felt heavy and huge before it seemed Ydris adjusted. “There we are, now try this...” Az opened her eyes to see one of the marshmallows floating over to her. “You should be able to taste what I can.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Az couldn’t help but smile at the sight of how excited the pandorian looked. Gingerly she took the marshmallow between her fingers and popped it into her mouth. Her eyes went wide and she gasped a little before finishing and swallowing. “Ahhh you weren’t kidding about that cinnamon!” She fanned her mouth as she looked for a bottle of water they’d brought out and gulped it down. Ydris simply chuckled and put more treats going.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I suppose now would be appropriate to see how it tastes as a s’more hm?” He grinned and produced the box of graham crackers and chocolate they had brought out with them. Az nodded and set aside her hotdogs in favor of a slightly spicy s’more. It was as they pair were nibbling away at them that Rebecca and Connie returned to the bangalow and found them roasting food outside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You guys are having a party and you didn’t invite us? How could you?” Rebecca set a hand on her chest, faking offense before breaking into a grin. “Ooooh s’mores and hotdogs, nice!” She quickly worked to untack Midnight and let him join the other horses before settling in with Connie at the fire.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah you both should try this...” Az grinned mischievously, Ydris mirroring her as he floated over a pair of s’mores to them each. They watched as first they noticed the sweet and then Rebecca’s face shifted and looked confused. However Connie’s reaction was even better as his brows furrowed and he looked completely taken off guard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why did you put so much cinnamon in a smore?” He tilted his head, looking at the remainder of the somewhat sweet treat. “These… these aren’t even cinnamon marshmallows, is it in the chocolate?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Az giggled as Ydris simply grinned and twirled the roasting stick. Az spoke up first while Rebecca looked curiously between the two, only able to taste the barest sense of spice. “Connie it’s my magic, we’re roasting stuff with my fire. It apparently adds spice to things.” Both looked between Az and Ydris incredulously before sitting down to join them in the food experiments that would last into night.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Gift (Az/Scott RLK Rebirth)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The wait was excruciating as Az sat bouncing her knee and trying not to knock the table in her excited state. She bit her lip and when the sound of a key turning in the lock met her ears she practically jumped out of her seat and nearly sent the chair flying back. She quickly righted the wobbling furniture before rushing over to the door and pulled it open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scott stood a bit surprised, brows raised on the opposite side as he hand was out reached to where his keys momentarily had been, now swinging from the lock. His features quickly shifted into a coy grin as he saw Az’s own overly excited expression. “Well… I suppose someone couldn’t wait huh?” He chuckled as she pulled him into a tight hug and practically dragged him inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Happy birthday!!” She cried out and gave him one more squeeze for good measure before planting a soft kiss on his lips. She grabbed the keys out of the door and closed it behind him, guiding him over to the couch. “And you know full well how long I’ve been waiting to spring this on you.” She laughed as he gave her a look and plopped down beside him on the couch. “So… you ready?” Az smirked and waited for him to give her a nod before she handed him a small gift bag with red tissue paper concealing its insides. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scott looked curiously at it before gently removing the paper and fishing the contents out. He paused as he looked at the box art before a massive grin split across his face. “Awww Az...” Scott’s eyes raised back up to meet over eager emerald ones as his girlfriend bounced excitedly. “You didn’t have to...” he started before he was silenced with a finger against his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope. Nopeeee you’re not allowed to start that. I got this so we can play more games together and what’s better than playing yeehaw together?” She grinned wider if it was even possible and stood up, taking the box containing Red Dead Redemption 2’s disc and popping it open before slipping it into the console. She handed him the controller and returned to the couch, curling up beside the cowboy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What, you’re not playing?” He chuckled and let out a soft grunt as she gave him a playful poke in the ribs before settling back in. He navigated through the settings and paused on the main menu to look over at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go ahead, I wanna watch you play story mode before we get into online. I’ll walk you through later, today’s your day.” She leaned up and gave him a soft kiss on his cheek, giggling when he nuzzled his beard against her and wrapped an arm around her. It was a little awkward to play like that but Scott didn’t wanna be anywhere else on his birthday.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Message (Az/Scott RLK Rebirth)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>A soft buzz sounded from the table, causing Az to look at the glowing screen of her phone. Her brows raised in confusion as she picked it up and swiped to open the message. There was no text, only an image and she stared with furrowed brow at the picture sent to her. It took her a moment to puzzle out what it meant before a smile made its way across her lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She finished packing up the last of her equipment and hurried back home on Eversong. Snow was just starting to fall and despite her natural warmth she felt a chill settling into her bones. After Eversong was safely tucked away in the stable and her fire dancing gear was packed back in the shed she finally got to the front door, finding it unlocked and pushed her way in. The redhead was surprised to find the small cabin empty and frowned. She hoped she hadn’t gotten it wrong but just as she finished locking the door behind her she felt another buzz from her pocket. Pulling the phone out she was greeted with another message, this time certainly a picture from within her cabin. A grin tugged at her lips as she kicked off her boots and shrugged her jacket off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know you’re in here!” She called out to the empty living room and kitchen. Her heart raced a little as she made her way to the closed bedroom, wondering what awaited her. However that was empty as well and it left her all the more confused. The image certainly had looked like her room and she glanced around before going over to the opposite side of the bed to make sure he wasn’t hiding behind it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just as she was standing back up from looking under the bed Az let out an indignant yelp as she was tackled onto the plush surface and pinned. She fought back for a second before quickly realizing it was Scott and let out a huff at him. “Ah don’t scare me like that you jerk!” She gave him a glare before bursting out into laughter and slipping out of his hold to wrap her arms around his neck. “What was all that for?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The cowboy hummed softly and moved to lay on the bed beside her, planting a soft kiss to her forehead. “Revenge.” He mumbled tiredly and yawned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Revenge? For what…?” Az’s brows knit in confusion before she sat up and looked down at the smiling cowboy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For making me wait up for you.” He grinned and grabbed her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. “I wanted to do some more video games tonight… remember we were gonna finish that last quest?” Scott knit his fingers with hers as she thought about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh?” She looked out the window before it dawned on her. “Oh! Oh… yeah we weren’t we? Sorry about that… I just felt really bad telling them no after I said I was okay with last minute bookings...” Az grinned sheepishly and let out a soft squeak as she was tugged back down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Itzalright...” Scott mumbled and hugged her close. “We can just do it tomorrow anyways. I missed you.” He kissed at her neck as she giggled and wrapped her arms around him in turn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I missed you too. Wish you could have been there.” She moved up onto the bed proper to cuddle him and tugged a blanket over them both.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Hair (Az/Scott RLK Rebirth)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Winter nights felt like they rolled on forever when the sun set at 5pm. That night Az and Scott had decided to catch up on some movies they’d been meaning to watch. The pair were curled up together, this time Az lay spooning the cowboy who rested his head on her chest. After some time she found she needed something to preoccupy her hands and eventually drifted towards Scott’s soft black locks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her fingers slipped into his hair and he let out a soft curious hum but otherwise kept watching the movie. Without any sign he disliked it Az continued to toy with her boyfriend’s hair. Her hand worked on its own, twirling and curling in the midnight strands. Over the course of her playing she felt Scott begin to melt against her, his muscles relaxing further and his weight shifted to lean further against her. Az couldn’t help but smile at how cute his reaction was and she began to gently massage his scalp, pausing occasionally to simply pet his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Az had to admit she hadn’t expected Scott to outright start what she could only call something between a purr and a hum but it made a smile split across her lips. The cowboy had completely melted against her and she craned her head carefully forward to check on him. She found he was no longer watching the movie but had shut his eyes and was just about to the point of dozing off. It seemed as though Scott was completely focused on her fingers and the sensation of her playing with his hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly she pulled her hand away and watched with a growing grin as his eyes slowly opened and he looked up at her in mild confusion. As it dawned on him that he had nearly fallen asleep a blush spread across his pale cheeks and he tried to cough.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah… Sorry about that... ” he mumbled, trying to make a weak excuse for his near falling asleep. His blush only grew brighter as he felt her hands come up to cup his cheeks as she leaned her head forward to plant a kiss against the top of his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re so precious.” Az murmured and sighed happily. “I don’t mind if you fall asleep… just glad you were enjoying it.” Her soft laughter was music in his ears and tugged his own lips up into a smile. Scott let out a soft hum before relaxing once more into Az’s gentle touch as she resumed her toying with his hair.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Item of Importance (Az DRAU)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>She stared down at it for quite some time, willing her emotions to stay under control. It was for the best to put it away, it would only hurt more if she lost it. As she brushed her thumb over the horse hair band of the old stetson Az felt the first tears start to prick at her eyes. Memories flooded back to her, of all those days brushing Eversong’s mane and tail, gathering ever so carefully each strand she used to finally braid it. Her fingers gingerly spread across the worn leather, the hat that had served her so well and once belonged to Mississippi Jones himself. And now it had become her signature. She rubbed away the tears before they fell and tried to not think about the day Mrs. Holdsworth had given it to her. How the older woman was more of a grandmother to her than anyone else in her life and she would never see her worn face beaming up at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A sob wracked her body as she hugged her arms, her emotions flooding out as the dam broke and she couldn’t stop all her memories from filling her mind. She moved a hand to tightly clutch her pendant, not caring for how it bit into her palm. Lisa’s beautiful face filled her mind’s eye, how she looked to Az with such adoration. How she had felt when they first kissed…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly she pulled the pendant off her neck, holding it up to her eyes to stare at the beautiful silver compass etched upon it. Lisa should have kept it… she didn’t deserve it. It was her guiding star, not Az’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After letting out a soft hiccup the dark rider rested the thin chain around her old hat, letting the pendant lay at the front. Finally with a heavy heart she shut the metal box closed and tucked her most important belongings away. Safe and sound.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Flower (Az/Ydris RLK Rebirth)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The circus grounds were quiet as the sun set on the horizon and no shows had been scheduled that day. Az knew where to go and she gently pulled aside the curtain to the fortune telling tent before sitting down on the stool opposite the magician she had been looking for. She tried her best not to look nervous but couldn’t help but bite her lip a bit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ydris looked up at the sound of fabric rustling, his brows raising at the sight of the dragoness in human skin. “Mmm, yes Flame? What question have you for my divining services?” His smile was charming as always and after the thoughts that had been buzzing in her mind she felt the last of her confidence slipping away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes looked at everything but the pandorian across from her as she tried to cling to what little courage she had left to get the words out. “I… I had um… well, to me it’s a weird question.” Her fidgeting hands played with the spare set of cards he left off to the side, gently shuffling them like her thoughts. She takes a shaky breath before continuing. “Do you see yourself um… still being interested in me long into the future?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly Ydris rests his elbows on the table and places his head atop his hands, fingers knitted together as he slightly cocks it to one side. “Of course, you know time isn't a mystery for me. Why do you ask?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Az sets the deck back down, biting her lip again as she tries to consider the phrasing she wanted to use. “I uh… um...” she fumbles and aligns the cards right before a thought pops into her mind. She reaches a hand forward. “Give me one of your hands.” Ydris does as she commands and watches as she gently tugs his glove off to hold his hand palm up. Az can’t help but smile and snort a little as the glove finger walks its way back to the magician’s pocket. “You know about palm reading right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, though humans don't seem to bother reading all the lines. Shame so much is invisible to you...” He lets out a soft sigh but returns to smiling jovially at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay I'm gonna use it for a uh... metaphor I suppose.” She takes a deep breath and focuses on Ydris’ hand instead of his face and that damnable smile that had started to make her heart melt. “Do you see me across this line?” She asked softly, running her finger across his love line. Her nerves kept choking out the words she wanted to say and all she could hope was he would get what she truly meant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why yes, you are right there," He points with his still gloved hand, gaze on her nervous features as she stared down at his palm still. Ydris’ smile only grows as her blush deepens.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As… a friend or…?” She whispers nervously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hums softly. “Looks like a life companion. Given your particular situation that makes sense.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Az flushes up to her ear tips at his words and she desperately wishes her heart would stop hammering in her chest. It must be loud enough for Ydris to hear by now. Gently she holds his hand in both of hers. “Are you… are you happy with that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ydris blinks and looks down at his hand, the lines across it shifting slightly. "Well I do control the appearance of this form. You didn't appear on my palm until I met you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Az moves her hand to hold his properly, knitting their fingers together. Her expression shifts, a tiny hint of confusion gracing her features as her brows rose. “Did you want me on your love line then?” Her voice still held a hint of her nerves but now curiosity colored it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His smile returns and he gently pulls Az closer over the table as he leans across it easily. “I put you there, little Flame.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Az’s eyes widen a bit and she leans in closer, smile growing on her lips. “So… yes?” She whispers and squeezes his hand. “I… I came to tell you something but I can’t seem to find the words.” Her smile turns sheepish.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I could find them for you,” he leans in, grinning warmly, “they’re there you know, right on the tip of your tongue...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please?” She says softly, leaning the last of the way to press their lips together. It felt so right and for a second Ydris’ tongue flicks into her mouth to touch hers before he pulls back with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, found them. I love you too.” He raises a hand to gently cup her face over the small table, rubbing a thumb against her bright red cheek. Az can only smile, grinning like an absolute fool as she squeezes his other hand. “Shall I close the fortune tent for the day? Perhaps we could go for a walk?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Az nods and sits back momentarily. “Thank you.” She says softly, trying to reel in her emotions. “That sounds lovely,” she adds and takes a deep breath before joining him in standing up and exiting the little tent. He holds out his arm and she hooks hers through, following him for a lovely stroll through Nihlmers.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The sun had just finally set, leaving them living in a world of falling dusk and a twinkling twilight sky. They paused to look out over the landscape and Az found herself right at home in Ydris’ arms. It was such a strange thought, she had never expected to fall for the magician especially given his showboaty personality but much like Scott he had somehow slipped past the walls around her heart and found a place there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their fingers were laced together and she looked down at them, his glove still missing left them touching skin to skin and she gave him a gentle squeeze. Ydris tilted his head from where it rested atop hers, letting out a soft curious hum. After a moment of enjoying the quiet company she finally speaks up. “How are you able to make me so flustered now?” She chuckles softly and gives his hand a gentle squeeze. “I’ve never been so nervous talking to you before.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm, perhaps because confronting emotions is rather vulnerable and therefore feels far more intimidating?” While she can’t see it she can feel the warm smile growing on his lips in his voice when he responds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Az lets out a soft hum of her own in thought. “I suppose so...” She sighs and her heart feels heavy for a moment. Ydris seems to sense it as his free arm holds her a little tighter. “I… I felt for a while I may not ever get over Lisa.” She shuts her eyes and leans back against him, so thankful to have his arms around her. Ydris remains quiet, making a soft noise of acknowledgement. “I… I’d like to talk about it someday but not now. I just want to enjoy existing with you.” She feels him nod against her and his lips touch her hair as he plants a soft kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As you wish my Flame.” He murmurs against her fiery locks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She lets out another soft sigh but she seems less heavy with emotion and a smile graces her lips again as she shifts to look up at the tall pandorian. “So I was thinking… did you see this coming since I arrived?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ydris can’t help the way his own lips turn up into grin at the sight of hers. “Well, time is a nonentity for me, you are fuzzy but I can still make out the main arcs for your future.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm… so yes.” She looks suspiciously at him but it quickly morphs back to a playful grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was a strong likelihood, yes.” He gives her a quick nod before finding himself pulled by the ascott into another kiss. Her arms wrap around his neck and he slips his arms down to hold her fully. It grows from playful to slow and adoring as Az settles against him and melts into his form. When they part again she looks up at him and her smile only grows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you.” She whispers with certainty finally, giving him a gentle squeeze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you as well mon amour.” He plants a soft kiss against her forehead before gently untangling her. “I want to gift you something chérie.” Az stood back as Ydris leans down and swirls his finger around in the dirt before moving his hand as though he were pulling a cloth up. Beneath his hand a vibrant emerald vine rises up with a bright orange bud. He spreads his hands out over it and slowly it blossoms into the most beautiful flower Az has ever seen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gasps softly as he plucks the flaming flower from the ground and stands up right once more, holding it out for her. “A beautiful blossom for my fire flower.” He purrs softly, smile as warm as the glowing bloom in his hand. Gingerly Az takes it, feeling heat emanating from the magical flora.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh Ydris…” is all she can whisper, half cupping the blossom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You may touch it, it will not burn.” He nods and lifts a hand to cup one of hers. Az gently brushes her thumb against it, feeling warmth emanating from the flower but not enough to burn despite the flames licking across its petals.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s so beautiful...” she says softly and looks up at him, finding Ydris looking at her instead of the flower.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just like you.” He returns and takes her free hand, gently kissing her knuckles. He smiles as Az blushes as red as the blossom and leads her back to the circus. A matching vase is magicked up to contain it and soon Az finds herself curled up with the magician in his caravan. They spent the rest of the night cuddling and talking, Az finally realizing just why she had fallen in love with the showman.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you Cen for helping me out on the dialogue, it's been a bit since but I'm glad I was able to write this one out fully! &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Tuck In (Az/Lisa Standard)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Az tossed and turned until she felt a hand brushing through her hair and opened her eyes to see Lisa gazing worriedly down at her. A frown tugged her lips down and she looked away in embarrassment. “I’m sorry for waking you again...” She mumbled, clutching at the mess of sheets and blankets around her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s alright, more nightmares?” The musician asked softly, moving her hand to hold one of Az’s. The redhead nodded and clutched at Lisa like a lifeline. “Want me to try singing you to sleep again? That seemed to work before...” She gave Az’s hand a gentle squeeze and smiled when it was returned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please? If you don’t mind...” A sigh slipped past her lips and Az moved to lay comfortably again, still holding Lisa’s hand. She watched her girlfriend as she cleared her throat and began quietly humming. Soon the lyrics followed, soft and sweet it was the song she had written for her love. It always brought a smile to Az’s lips and finally she felt safe to shut her eyes again, focusing on the way Lisa’s voice filled her heart with joy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soon she slipped back to sleep and her muscles relaxed. The nightmares were kept at bay as she held her lover’s hand, feeling safe in her presence as her sweet song guided Az’s dreams to peaceful pastures.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Home (Az/Lisa Standard)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The pair stood outside the entrance to their new home, a beautiful wild horse sanctuary built into the redwood forest of Northern Mistfall. Az wrapped an arm around her wife’s waist and hugged her close, smiling as Lisa’s head rested against her shoulder. They had worked hard to get the place up and running and it was finally a dream come true.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s beautiful...” Lisa murmured softly as she wrapped her arm around Az’s waist in turn and nuzzled her lover’s shoulder. “I remember when dad and Josh put together Starshine Ranch but I think this is even grander.” She chuckled softly and Az’s grin only grew.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Starshine is lovely but yeah, I think this place puts it to shame at least a wee bit.” They giggled together and made their way past the front gate to finally tour the completed property. The whole premises was designed to work with the local ecosystem and avoid disturbing it as much as possible. Along with that it was perfect for housing the wild horses they would be taking in, helping them recover in a familiar environment and make returning easier. Az gently ran her hands over the wood walls of the stable. Everything was designed with a rustic feel in mind that fit so perfectly with the wilderness surrounding them. The last thing she had wanted was an over the top modern design in the midst of Mistfall’s forests. Of course all the modern amenities still existed within their walls but the exterior looked like it was as old as the Redwood Point Station not far from them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wonder if the rangers will be visiting us.” Az muttered half to herself, hearing Lisa make a soft curious noise. “We are so close and I guess I’m still kind of a vertan ranger in a sense...” Lisa looked over at her and shrugged. “Would be a good way for them to safely learn about wilds and how to handle them. Also to introduce the specialized rangers to magicals...” Az rambled a bit, Lisa smiling as she guided her wife towards their new house.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure we’ll figure something out.” The shorter woman said as they reached the front porch and Az had trailed off. “I know a lot of the rangers still look up to you despite retiring so early.” Lisa grinned and Az couldn’t help but share it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“True… now should we open some of those housewarming gifts?” She took Lisa’s hand as she led her into their new home.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Kiss (Az/Lisa Standard)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The pair of redheads watched as their friends departed, waving them off as each made their way home. However it left Az feeling like her stomach was doing flip flops as she was now alone with Lisa. Doing her best not to bite her lip from her nerves she leaned back on the picnic blanket and tried to just act normal. Their conversation was pleasant and casual as always, occasionally drifting in and out of their favorite shared pastimes and other interests.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly the sky darkened above them and it wouldn’t be long until the fireworks would be going off. It was exactly why the pair had stayed behind, Az loved to watch the show and Lisa seemed to feel the same. However as they waited for them to start Az couldn’t ignore her pounding heart as her mind debated finally asking. She had been harboring this crush for a while and unlike ones she’d had in the past it wasn’t going away. But at the same time she couldn’t tell if Lisa had any inkling of feeling the same.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly the first firework went off, whizzing into the air and exploding so fast it made Az jump. Her hand brushed across Lisa’s and she felt a tingling sensation spark up her arm. Swallowing heavily she finally looks over to Lisa and finds her already gazing back at her. Despite her nerves she can’t bear to look away and bites her lip instinctively. The beautiful musician’s lips curl up in a smile and Az takes the plunge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you like to come back tomorrow… alone?” She asks softly, heart hammering so heart she thought it would break out of her chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lisa’s hand brushes against hers again and her smile grows a little further before she softly replies. “It’s a date.” Az’s face flushes bright red all the way to her ears and she soon has the biggest goofy grin across her lips. The pair sit quietly together simply enjoying each other’s company as they watch the remainder of the fireworks. Lisa’s hand feels so soft and warm resting atop hers.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Az could barely sleep that night out of excitement and nerves intertwining and making her thoughts race. She had borrowed a room at Moorland Stables and once it was time to head up to the grounds she practically rushed out the door. She had given up on any further sleep to take care of Eversong in the wee morning hours, the excitement enough to make her feel like she was wide awake. She could have sworn the stallion had wished her luck as she heard him nicker behind her which only made Az’s grin grow wider.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The day flies by and Az swears it's a miracle she isn’t falling asleep on her crush. For the first time since she started all this soul rider nonsense her heart felt light again and she could push aside all her worries. The sun set so soon and once again she found herself enjoying a picnic dinner on the hillside with Lisa. Once they finished eating she watched as the fellow rider pulled her guitar out and began tuning it. Az sat watching curiously, wondering why she had brought it with and listened as Lisa began to strum it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m passing time… daydream away from it all… I make my escape into the clouds.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Her voice held Az’s complete attention and the song melted her heart. It was so beautiful and Lisa’s singing always made her feel at ease. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>And take me away, to the stars, stars, stars in your eyes...</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Az didn’t know why but something about the way Lisa sung it made her almost wanna cry. She rubbed at her eyes and smiled as she watched the musician work her magic upon the guitar. She finishes it off and looks back up at Az, a soft, warm smile on her lips. “What did you think?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Az couldn’t stop smiling and clutched at her jeans. “It was so beautiful… how did you come up with it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well… I made it for you.” Lisa’s warm smile widens at the surprised and slightly shocked look on Az’s features. Gingerly she raises a hand to cup Az’s cheek and leans forward. The taller redhead leans forward and they finally meet in the middle to share a soft hesitant kiss. It feels like it lasts so much longer than it does but finally they part and gaze lovingly at each other. “I’ve had a little crush on you too...” Lisa murmurs.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Love (Az/Scott RLK Rebirth)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Az bit her lip as she walked over to rest against the back of the couch. She leaned against the top of it from behind and Scott paused what he was doing to look up at her and smile warmly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey whatcha up to?” His voice was warm and smooth in that way it had grown since joining Rebecca’s group. Az couldn’t help but grin and feel some of her nerves wash away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I uh… wanted to ask you something.” Az lifted a hand to rub at her neck and felt his undivided attention on her now. She took a deep breath and finally approached the subject that had been buzzing in her mind over the last week. “So… let’s just say I uh… maybe um...” her voice dipped into a nervous mumble as she continued. “... liked you a bit more than a very good friend.” She finally squeaked out, blushing furiously. “Would you be okay with that?” She added softly, voice brimming with nerves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scott’s brows rose and he leaned back a bit to look at her better before a grin broke out across his face. “Yeah, how could you not? I'm very handsome, a classic look I'm told...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Az dips down to hide her face in her arms and groans as she grins. She lifts her head up to move to wrap her arms around his neck and plants a tiny kiss to his cheek. “You’re a dork. Classic cowboy dork.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey now, that’s darkly handsome classic cowboy dork to you.” He smiles in return and pauses to think for a moment. “What would a Victorian era broody handsome guy even look like crossed with a cowboy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It pulls a soft snort from Az and she releases his neck to slip around to the front of the couch and sit down properly beside him. “Hmm… I guess like you?” She leans in and gently boops his nose. “Mr. Darkly Handsome Dork. A vampire cowboy I suppose…?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well you wouldn’t be the first...” he winks before pulling her into a hug and nuzzles against her. “It’s the cheekbones.” He states as he pulls his head away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah I think it’s your adorable personality hun.” She murmurs and cups his face. “You and those cheekbones though...” She gives him a playful grin as her thumbs rub against his cheeks. Scott lets out a soft purr and presses against her touch, loving every second of contact. Az sighs and leans in, meeting him in the middle to share a slow loving kiss. He draws her in, arms wrapping tighter around her as he sucks softly on her lower lip and invites her to deepen it. The two sit and enjoy the moment, the kiss a bit awkward as Az felt so inexperienced but still almost magical in how right it felt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All of Az’s worries washed away as she sat there holding Scott and felt his arms wrapped around her in turn. Finally as they part she lets out a soft happy sigh and rests her head against his neck. “Mmm… so much for being a hardcore lesbian huh?” She jokes softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think you ever had that reputation in this world.” He chuckles softly and shifts his hold on her so she can sit more comfortably in his lap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No I don’t think I ever did huh...” She grins against his neck as she nuzzles him. “Ydris doesn’t count right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scott laughs softly and shakes his head. “Probably not… if anything maybe he makes you pan. But hey at least you’re a badass fire dancer lady eh? That’s a pretty awesome reputation to have.” Az couldn’t help but giggle and Scott snorted as he realized why. “I didn’t mean to make a pun!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aw but I liked being a </span>
  <em>
    <span>flaming </span>
  </em>
  <span>homosexual!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well… you are smoking hot.” Scott grins and winks. Az can only snort before she dives in for another quick kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dork.” She murmurs affectionately as she sits back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you still like me!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe I'm a dork-sexual, I mean it's just you and Ydris, a pair of dorks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well… someone has to love the dorks so I’m glad it’s you.” Scott smiles and Az returns it before curling up against him once more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm… yeah. I’m glad I have you guys.” She sighs once again as Scott cuddles her and plants a soft kiss to her hair. Her fingers curl in his shirt as she speaks up again. “I swear I don’t deserve this but… I’m glad I’m here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“None of us deserve this, but I'm glad you're here too.” Scott replied softly, holding her a little tighter. Az goes quiet for a bit, hiding her face against his neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After some time she softly mumbles, “I see why you like being the little spoon...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s great isn’t it? Here let me...” Scott adjusts a bit, making it easier for her to rest with him as a little spoon. “It’s nice, feeling safe and being held.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Az giggles softly and nods. “Yeah… I miss that feeling.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'll be your big spoon whenever you want it. Or you could get Ydris when you want to feel real small.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That pulled a proper laugh from her and she pressed closer against him “How about a cuddle pile?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am always down for a cuddle pile.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ya know, I also like it when he turns me into a fox..." She murmurs sleepily. "Fox cuddle pile..." She yawns against him before continuing. “It's so nice... like.... unbelievably comforting to be petted. I feel really silly asking people to do it to my hair otherwise..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scott lets out a soft chuckle and lifts his hand to gently pet her hair. His fingers run through it and he massages her scalp. “I remember when Rebecca first started doing that, well, not petting, well- kind of.” He paused before continuing. “But just the feeling of someone just... touching me. Not sexual, no real intent, just because it was nice to hold my hand or arm or whatever." He smiles and continues running his fingers through her hair. "Petting probably feels great." Az hums softly and vaguely nods, her body melting against him. Scott continues. What if we got Ydris to turn us all into foxes to prank Rebecca?” He grins at the thought. “Imagine her coming back to find us all running around…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Az giggles and gives him a sleepy grin still tucked up against him. “That would be awesome...” her voice growing more mumbled. She yawns once more as she presses close to him. “I love you Scotty...” she says, voice barely above a whisper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “I love you too.” He says back, finding it ringing true in his heart and surprisingly so much easier to say now than ever before. Finally both grow quiet as Az drifts away, and Scott continues to play with her hair. Az relaxes further and further until finally she drifts off to sleep in his arms and the cowboy finds himself smiling at how lucky he was to be surrounded by so much love.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Once again thank you Cen for helping with dialogue! &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Memory (Az and Ydris Standard)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Occurs post-split in the standard timeline. Az has recruited Ydris to help in defeating Garnok but they haven't succeeded yet. They're allies but not quite friends.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sipping at her tea Az paused in thought while sitting in the small caravan Ydris called home. She mulled a question over before finally asking it. “So… Pandoria looked differently than it does now right? What did it look like before Garnok?” She tilted her head slightly, curiosity in her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ydris looked up from his work, brows raised as he studied her to make sure she was serious. “You really want to know?” He set the pen down he had been using and sat back. “It was beautiful...” He says softly, looking away. “Nothing died, it was timeless of course, just as I am and everything here at the circus… suspended in the way it existed when it entered.” He sighed and rolled his shoulders before standing up. “Come with me.” He moved to open the door for his ally, Az setting her tea down and following him out across the dark circus grounds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They entered the tent silently, the crowds having long since dispersed as it was after hours. Ydris stood before her and began to work his magic over the interior, first summoning a massive all encompassing magenta fog. Az could barely see the slender magician through it but once it dispersed she found herself standing atop a tall cliffside of Pandoria in its prime. She gasped softly and moved closer to Ydris, placing a hand on the magician’s arm. He flinched ever so slightly but stayed still as she took in the view. “Behold...” he said softly, voice filled with pain and sorrow. “My home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Outstretched before them was not simply fragmented chunks of land but massive floating islands in the same skyscape she had seen when saving Anne. They stood at the tallest point on one of the biggest islands, alien structures spanned it and distantly she could see similar land masses beyond. Forests and plains covered the island, lakes of the molten looking fluid could be seen in the distance with similar rivers bisecting the land. Mushrooms and crystals sprouted freely and Az could make out so many new and unique flora she had never seen in her trips before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It truly is beautiful...” She said softly, hand still on Ydris’ arm. “I can’t imagine how much you must miss it...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could only simply nod, body stiff as he held back tears and refused to show his true emotions before the soul rider. Az could sense it as she looked over. She wished she had Eversong’s ability to sooth but after a moment’s thought she did the next best thing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ydris gasped and blinked as suddenly he was surrounded in a hug. He looked down at the redhead holding him in a way that felt so comforting and yet almost alien to him. Slowly he moved to wrap his arms around her as well and let out a deep ancient sigh. “Thank you Azalea…” He murmured softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She glanced up at him, surprised to hear him use her full name. “Hm?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for being interested.” He said over her shoulder, tears slipping down his cheeks where she couldn’t see them. “Thank you… for not condemning my home.” He took a shaky breath and felt her arms tighten around him. “Thank you… for being my friend.” His voice was barely above a whisper but it carried the weight of his words nonetheless.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Music (Az/Lisa Standard)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The cafe was bustling as the evening settled in and everyone was excited for Lisa’s first real live performance. It was far from a formal affair but word spread fast in this part of Jorvik and before anyone knew it folks were packing into the small space. Az, Alex, Linda and Anne were crammed up against the wall but had front row seats, all talking excitedly. Az kept stealing glances over to her girlfriend on the stage who did the same. They shared warm goofy grins and Az waved at the musician who returned it with a small nervous one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Az gave her a thumbs up and grinned as Lisa seemed to relax a tiny bit. Soon the lights dimmed and the cacophony of chatter died with it. The redhead on the stage took a deep breath and smiled out into the crowd.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Hey thanks y’all for coming, I appreciate all the love and support for my music.“ She took a deep shaky breath, glancing again at Az who helped calm her nerves a bit before continuing. “After so many requests I decided to try out live performances so thank you again for being here for my first one!” A round of applause erupted, making Lisa grin a bit wider and blush softly at how excited everyone was to see her perform. After it died down she got comfortable again on the chair provided and adjusted her guitar one last time. “I wouldn’t be here without the support of my friends and most of all my girlfriend Azzy, this song goes out to her.” Lisa picked up the first chords, letting them fill the small cafe as she shut her eyes and focused on the music.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Az flushed as she heard Lisa say her name and knew exactly what song she was going to sing. Her fellow soul riders gently nudged her and were grinning, lifting her spirits further. When Lisa finally began the first verses Az felt the goosebumps rise and her heart skipped a beat. Lisa was performing their song not only for everyone here but as the opening act of her first ever performance. She quickly brushed away a tear that threatened to spill over and enjoyed the song and her lover’s voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After the song ended the audience rang out their applause once more, Az letting out an excited hollar which was joined by Alex as they both stood up and applauded. Lisa flushed at her dorky friends but couldn’t help but grin as others in the audience followed. She finally laughed and thanked everyone before settling into her next song. The evening progressed far quieter and more appropriate to the venue as Lisa continued singing. It was still a magical night watching her spill her heart out to the crowd, doing what she loved most.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Award (Az, Scott and Rebecca RLK Rebirth)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When her name was read out Az almost didn’t hear it and certainly didn’t quite register it. It wasn’t until Rebecca and Scott were nudging her out of her seat and practically pushing her back towards the stage that it clicked. She had won. Az grinned wide as she accepted the award, thanking them profusely before giving the cheering crowd a quick bow. She retreated to her seat where her friends awaited her with proud smiles on their own faces.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey congrats! I thought you just about had a stroke there with that blank gaze you had.” Scott laughed and a blush spread over Az’s cheeks as she clutched the small award. Rebecca elbowed him gently and smiled as she patted Az’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were amazing and absolutely deserved to win that. You didn’t even cheat with magic!” She whispered the last bit conspiratoratively, grinning ear to ear for her friend. “I’m so proud of you!” Az’s cheeks burned from blushing at all the praise but her heart swelled at Rebecca’s words. Soon she found herself pulled into a group hug and couldn’t help but laugh and squeeze her friend back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you guys, I don’t think I would have entered without you pushing me into it. I had such a great time… I don’t think I’ve ever pushed my fire dancing so much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well that’s a nice way of saying we nagged you to death.” Scott grinned and Az stuck her tongue out at him. The three laughed and settled into their usual chatter as the event moved into serving dinner for all the guests. Az set the small award out into the center of their table where they could appreciate it. It wasn’t large, understandable given the fact that Jorvik’s fire dancing wasn’t a huge event. Regardless it was still rather stunning with a stylized flame reaching upward before two crossed sticks. Az’s name was engraved at the base along with the competition name and year. She gently ran her thumb over the flame, admiring the lovely little sculpture.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t wait for the rest to see the video… I hope they like my performance too.” Az said between bites.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh they absolutely will! I bet Ydris will want to know how you did all that without magic.” Rebecca snorted softly and waved her fork for emphasis.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Az grinned down at her plate, imagining how much fun it would be to recreate her performance. “Yeah, maybe I’ll give you guys a private show at the circus huh?” She laughed and the three enjoyed the remainder of the event together.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Say (Az and Ydris RLK Rebirth)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Say the word and I’ll do it.” The magician’s smile was easy and warm in a way that felt real for once and Az soon found herself sharing a similar one. She took a deep breath and let it go in a slow exhale.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do it.” She said, shutting her eyes and waiting for Ydris to work his magic. She could feel it as it began, flowing over her as it had in their training lessons. Slowly her form changed just as he had promised and when she opened her eyes she was suddenly only a few feet off the ground. She opened her mouth to make a sound but only a soft inhuman yelp came out. A mirror floated over to her where she stood in the center of the bangalo’s living room and she soon saw it had worked perfectly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Facing her in the mirror was no longer a human but a red fox, larger than the mistfoxes but just as brightly colored. She jumped up and down as she let out excited barks at Ydris who smiled and set the mirror aside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I take it you’re pleased with the transformation, flame?” He moved to sit on the couch, leaning back into the plush surface. Az scampered around it, sniffing around and testing out her new form. She wasn’t sure how Ydris did it but it felt so different from the way Eversong’s mind felt. She still felt human within the vulpine body, she thought the same but so many new stronger senses opened up just like the previous transformations. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once she settled down she returned to the couch, finding the slender pandorian still smiling at her as he had been watching her run around exploring the house in her new form. Az leapt up onto the couch, hesitantly sniffing at her friend’s hand before he moved it aside and patted his lap. Slowly she moved to lay across his legs and lay comfortably atop him. After a moment she felt his hand gently touch her head and she blinked in surprise before glancing up at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ydris cocked his brow and moved his hand away momentarily before a soft whine rose up from the friend in fox form before him. He lowered his hand back down and gingerly petted her head, smiling as Az seemed to relax and enjoy it. He scratched behind her ear and began petting her back, watching as the stress finally seemed to melt away.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Pet (Az and Rowan Standard)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You gonna keep her?” Rowan asked as they leaned down over Az’s shoulder. She jumped ever so slightly, not having heard the other ranger come in.</p><p>“Ah, well um...” She looked down at the bunny sleeping soundly in her lap. “I guess I was considering it… Seems like she won’t leave Eversong’s side, not a good prospect for returning to the wild.” She chuckled softly. “Do you think I should?” She glanced up at her friend and coworker.</p><p>“Mmm… I don’t think it’s a bad idea. Even if she fully recovers she might have a hard time surviving now between adjusting to domestic life and possibly being slowed from her injury.” Rowan moved to sit down beside her, gently reaching out and petting the small black and white rabbit’s soft fur. “Did you give her a name yet?” They asked softly.</p><p>Az sighed and rubbed at her face. “Yeah… I know we’re not supposed to cuz of attachment but I was thinking Stella? Since it means star and well… ya know.” She motioned at the marking on the rabbit’s head that looked rather true to the namesake.</p><p>Rowan’s lips curled up and they rubbed a thumb over the marking, the small bunny moving her head against the gentle touch. “Seems fitting to me. I’m sure Eversong will be happy too.”</p><p>“Yeah… I bet.” Az smiled, feeling a warmth in her chest at the thought of little Stella sticking around.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Pillow (Az/Scott/Ydris RLK Rebirth)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The rain hadn’t stopped all day and night was settling in. Az and Scott sat together watching the 5th movie of the day, no one else had been home since that morning and despite the company the mood remained dour. Az broke the silence was a deep sigh that brought the other’s attention back from his zoned out state.</p><p>“Hmm?” Scott tilted his head and looked down at his worn out girlfriend. They had both been in a bad mood recently, Az more so due to her nightmares returning and Scott having hit a bout of bad luck. It didn’t leave much for either of them to cheer the other up and the weather had only made it worse.</p><p>“I wanna do something fun...” Az mumbled against him, arms clutching one of the couch pillows. “When I was a kid my cousin and I used to build huge pillow forts in the ranch house’s living room. Especially on rainy days like today when we couldn’t spend time with the horses.”</p><p>Scott’s brows rose, Az almost never talked about her old family. “Oh? Would you… would ya wanna do that? We got plenty of pillows sitting around...” He glanced at the other furniture, ready for the plucking to make into a fort.</p><p>“Would you be up for it?” The redhead glanced hopefully up at him, the tiniest smile on her lips. Scott couldn’t say no at the first smile she’d cracked since he’d cuddled up with her on the couch.</p><p>“Absolutely.” He returned the smile and let her sit up before moving to stand with her. Slowly they tugged all the cushions off the couches, stole pillows from the other rooms and built a sizable fort for two.</p><p> </p><p>The sun had long since set when the two had finally settled into the center of their pillow nest with a big bowl of popcorn and watched videos on Az’s phone of animals. They giggled and almost didn’t notice at the sound of a key in the lock and the door opening before clicking back closed. Az put her finger to her lips and pulled back the sheet that acted as their curtain.</p><p>She almost yelped when she found Ydris smiling on the other side, leaning far down to look in at them.</p><p>“Salut mes amours, what do we have here?” Ydris’ smile was easy as always and Az found it contagious. The pillow fort inhabitants glanced between each other before Az grabbed Ydris by the collar of his shirt and tugged him in. The lanky magician tumbled inside and found himself curled up between them. “Isn’t this a bit… small for three?” He grinned and snapped his fingers. Before Az could say anything she found the fort had enlarged and the three of them sat on a massive plush surface.</p><p>“Hey what did I say about using magic!” Az crossed her arms but she smiled and quickly pulled him into a hug. “I’ll make an exception for now though.” She planted a kiss against his cheek which made the magician blush. Scott pouted playfully before being pulled in and found his face squished between the two of them, kisses planted to either side. Finally as their laughter died down the three settled into watching more videos in their cuddle pile.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Compliment (Az and Scott RLK Rebirth)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“You’re a good person Az.” Scott’s voice was soft and sincere, making her finally look up at him. Tears ran down her cheeks and she clutched at his hand like a lifeline.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” She whispered, certain she had heard him wrong. After everything, after he knew every little detail, he couldn’t possibly think it was all okay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re a good person.” Somehow the cowboy managed a smile that made her heart go into overdrive and melt all at the same time. She felt every last wall remaining crumble as he spoke. “You’re kind, caring, dedicated.” He gave her hand a gentle squeeze. “You’re a good friend, you’re so good at everything you do. You put your all into everything you do even your shows, big or small you throw your entire self into it. You care so much more deeply than I ever felt I could. Az you and Rebecca make me feel like I can achieve that someday too.” He gently pulled her into a hug and held her as she broke down into further sobbing against his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Az clutched at him like her life depended on it, fists clenched against his back as she clinged to his shirt. So many new waves of emotions washed over her as her mind reeled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How?” She croaked out once the tears began to finally subside and she could breathe again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm?” Scott tried to turn his head but she still hid her face from him. “How? I mean… you’re not who you used to be. You’ve changed. I wasn’t happy with who I used to be either but I’ve changed too. We’re allowed to move on and become better.” He rubbed at her back, wanting to comfort her as he felt more tears falling against his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She rasped and heaved as her emotions and feelings flew into a confusing tornado within her. Az could barely grasp what he was saying but his words rang true the longer she took in deep breaths and contemplated. Finally the tears stopped and she was no longer heaving. Slowly she pulled back and returned to holding Scott’s hands. They were coarse and a bit bigger than her own but comforting and strong. She finally met his eyes and the way he smiled at her made something twist within her, a feeling she hadn’t had since before she had arrived in his world.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You deserve happiness, you are a good person.” His smile warmed her heart and she almost wanted to cry again but she focused on the feeling of her own lips curling up to match his.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Family (Az and Evergrey RLK Rebirth)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Thanks Everett.” Az paused as she realized what she said and flushed lightly, placing a hand over her mouth. “Oh! Sorry I did it again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Evergrey looked at her curiously and shrugged. “I don’t really mind but I must admit you pique my curiosity.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Az rubbed at her neck nervously before sighing softly. “Well… the Evergrey in my world was like an uncle to me. The nickname stuck I guess.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh… that’s so nice… having a niece-I mean uncle.” He looked away, smiling sadly and rubbing a tear that had pricked at the edge of his eye. Az’s brows rose and a small gentle smile grew on her lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ya know… I wouldn’t mind having another uncle...” She said softly, placing a hand on his arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Evergrey’s face lights up and he pulls her into a tight hug. “Well Avalon wasn’t gonna give me a niece so perfect!” Az laughs and wraps her arms around  the old man, hugging him back tight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I must admit he’s never said that.” Az giggled and Evergrey looked even happier to have something unique from the other world’s version of himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well any who, you can call me Uncle Everett as much as you want my dear.” He released her and soon the pair returned to their work and happily chatting away.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you again to Cen for helping with dialogue, it's been a while since we talked about Az asking him to be her uncle but I felt it was fitting. I just wish I had the energy to write more for this one.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Special Place (Az and Scott RLK Rebirth)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The ranch bustled with life as Az and Scott arrived. She had been putting off visiting but with Scott by her side she felt better. It had been years now since she came to the world from her own but still she felt afraid of seeing Lisa. Her mind knew she wasn’t the same person but she wasn’t sure yet if her heart knew. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Az took a deep shuddering breath as she passed the entry to the ranch, clutching her reins tighter than usual. She had been so excited to hear there was going to be a whole area dedicated to western riding coming to south western Jorvik. However her heart lurched when she found out it was Lisa and her father’s ranch. It had left her pacing until Scott finally convinced her to go, promising to scope it out before they got there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just as he had promised he had popped in and checked it out and there wasn’t a single sign of the musician or her blue and white horse. Carl Peterson and Josh had been roaming about but only Lisa made Az as jumpy as she was. Speak of which she couldn’t help but flinch when she felt a hand suddenly rest gently on her leg. Looking over she saw Scott’s worried expression as he tried to give her a reassuring smile. Under it she could easily see his poorly masked concern and she did her best to return the kind expression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be fine, just… nervous.” She chuckled softly and patted her friend’s hand. “Thanks again for coming with me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey it’s no problem, you and Josh are some of the few friends I have that are into western, it’s the least I can do.” Scott managed to laugh with her and for a moment she felt her worries wash away. The pair rode over to where the Oklahoma cowboy was standing with his mare by the new riding arena. “Hey Josh!” Scott called out, waving as they approached and the blonde young man turned around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh howdy! I take it this is Az?” He grinned and waved back. “Scott’s talked my ears off about your riding skill.” He added once the pair were close enough.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Az couldn’t stop the big grin that played across her lips. She wished she hadn’t waited so long to talk to the fellow cowboy. Josh was so much like the version of him she once knew and she forgot how much she missed him. “Yeah, I hear you got a bunch of new western games set up here?” Az and Eversong stopped near the fence and looked out over the arena where a few riders were practicing barrel racing. “Been wanting to stop by and try them out I gotta say.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josh nodded and jabbed a thumb towards the riders. “Yeah we got the standard three barrels, some pole bending and I’ve been cooking up some Jorvik originals.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh well do ya mind if we try them out? I’ve been aching for something new and honestly running the same setup at home over and over gets pretty dull.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure! Feel free to try and break my record but I promise ya it won’t be easy.” Josh smiled so warmly it made Az feel at home. She soon lost herself in the western events, finding even Eversong was managing to enjoy the challenge despite competitive racing not being his thing.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Dusk soon fell over the ranch and between Scott and Josh the pair had managed to completely keep Az’s mind off Lisa all day. Soon she found herself sitting by a campfire roasting hot dogs and marshmallows. As she sat beside Scott she felt a strange twinge in her heart. It felt nice sitting so close beside him in a way she hadn’t felt before. She pushed the brief thought aside and focused on watching the fire and listening to another one of Josh’s stories. She had a feeling despite her history that the ranch was gonna end up being a pretty special place.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>